labratsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam
Adam Charles Davenport (born February 24,1995) is the strongest and oldest of the Lab Rats, but he's also not the smartest! Always speaking and acting before he thinks. He laughs around alot and is childish but has a good heart. Powers and Abilities *Super strength:Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a venilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *Heat vision: He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparantly control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a varity of uses, ranging from welding *metal to simply heating food. *Super durability:Adam is more durable than a normal person, lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma grenades:'He can shoot blue balls of electricity out of his hands shown twice(Crush,Chop and Burn and Air Leo.) *Martial arts:Though prefering to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase and Bree and Donald. *'Blast wave':In the Bionic Showdown, Marcus is about to kill Leo, but Adam gets really mad and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When accessing this power, his voice significantly deepens like Spikes voice. *'Quick thinking:'Though rarely seen adam has good ideas on occasion like in Mission:Space when he used his heat vision as an alternative to close the hole.His quick thinking can alos be seen in Missin the mission and Speed trapped. *Bravery: Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. Underwater breathing: in the episode sink or swim, he saves a submarine and later tells Bree and chase that he could breathe under water. Category:Teens Category:Superhumans Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs Glitches *'Fire vision:'Sometimes when Adam gets angry he loses control of his heat vision. *'Plasma grenades:'Sometimes when Adam gets excited he loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking backwards:'When exposed to the LEMP he can only talk backwards until rebooted. *Uncontrolled Super Strength: Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed mostly while he's unaware or oblivious. Such as in Missin' The Mission, when he accidently hit Mr. Davenport across the room and in Leo's Jam , when he lifted Danielle so high that she went through the ceiling. *Heat vision sneeze: Sometimes when Adam Sneezes he unintentionally activates his heat vision as shown in Hole in one. Personality Adam is a tender-hearted brother to Leo and sometimes, Bree. However, he enjoys roughhousing with Chase because he is weaker and Adam can get angry pretty quickly. Adam has a good heart and is easy-going most of the time. Adam isn't very smart, as seen in most episodes. However, he does come through when it matters. Trivia and Facts *Adam has an "ePod" with a playlist called Taylor Swift Mega Mix, and says that Taylor Swift's music is soothing.(An ePod is a parody of iPod) *Adam is the first of the "Lab Rats" to show off his bionics. First, his strength (punching through the metal door and, picking Chase up from the ground). Then his heat vision (shooting his laser eyes at Bree). *When saying where they wanted to go on missions, Adam just said he wanted to go upstairs. *The Lab Rats glitch beacuse their chips were never ment to be in the human nervous system as revealed in Bionic showdown.Thats why Marcus doesn't glitch beacuse he's an android. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120307083019/lab-rats/images/c/c1/Lab-rats-clip-2.jpgChase, Bree, and AdamAdded by Flyna4eva Category:Teens Category:Superhumans Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs